This has gotta be a dream!
by Kaz5
Summary: Saehara followed Daisuke and Hiwatari on a date; but why do they look like someone else? (DaisukeSatoshi, err... I mean DarkKrad, shounen ai, a touch of humor)


disclaimer: Sugisaki Yukiru, Asuka, Kadokawa Shoten (I think...), not mine (duh!)  
warnings: Dark/Krad, shounen ai, humor, PG-13  
HUGE thanks to Tiggy for beta effort ^__^ 

* * * * * 

**This has gotta be a dream...!   
**

Saehara Takeshi was sleepy. He'd been forced to get up at seven o'clock in the morning by his father, just to cook him breakfast. This was Sunday for God's sake! He'd hoped that he could at least have a nice lie in after being awake the whole night, awake because of his father's dreadful snoring. But no, his father, the great 'ol inspector Saehara, had to attend a morning meeting today; and that meant that he, Saehara Jr., had to wake up too. 

He really missed his mother. 

After the morning routine, he couldn't get back to sleep. And he was so bored. All he wanted to do was make fun of someone; and the perfect victim would likely be his childhood friend, Niwa Daisuke. 

So here he was, at seven thirty in the morning, walking the half-mile to the Niwa house. He hoped Daisuke was still in bed, so he could wake him up with cold water or something. That would be more than fun. He even considered taking some pictures of Daisuke crawling out of bed this morning; that was why he had his camera with him. Just in case. 

Saehara turned the next corner, knowing that he'd better get to the Niwa house soon or Daisuke might already be up. He finally saw the Niwa house ahead, but then he saw something or more exactly, someone... 

Was that Daisuke climbing out of the second floor window? 

No mistake. The red hair was enough to give away who it was. Daisuke, dressed in black jeans and jacket just climbed down - no - jumped down from the roof of his house to the back yard. Saehara had never realized that his childhood friend had that kind of ability. Daisuke always looked so careless, clumsy, and all those kind of words that basically came down to the same thing. But why did he have to climb out of his own window?! And at this kind of hour?! 

It was his instincts as a journalist that made Saehara run after the redhead. He tried to be discreet, though he thought that Daisuke was a little suspicious; he kept glancing back as he ran. Or maybe he was just afraid that his family had noticed him sneaking out. 

Despite all that, Saehara could tell that Daisuke was in a very good mood; he barely paid attention to anything around him. He could hear the redhead hum sometimes when he got close enough, and even caught a glimpse of the smile on Daisuke's face as he turned a corner. 

Daisuke was fast, Saehara had to admit that. He was almost out breath when the redheaded boy finally stopped. Sighing in relief, Saehara leaned against the nearest wall he could hide behind, so he wouldn't be seen by Daisuke. 

"Hey, I'm not late, am I?" came Daisuke's cheerful voice. He was talking to someone, someone who'd obviously been waiting for him. 

Masaka? 

Saehara's mind rolled. Daisuke was on a date with someone! That was the only thing he could think of. He'd never heard Daisuke sound so... happy. Could it be that his best friend had finally found a girl he liked? How could that happen?! Even, he, Saehara Takeshi hadn't had a girlfriend. There was no way that Daisuke had found a girl before him! 

"Don't look like that," Daisuke said again, teasingly. "This was supposed to be a date, remember?" 

Saehara wanted to faint. So it was true. Daisuke had a girlfriend before he did. This was not happening! Noo!! 

He risked a quick peek, tilting his head just a little so he could see who Daisuke was talking to. It couldn't possibly be one of the Harada twins, right? It was probably some girl from another class, or one of the Niwa's neighbors. Saehara narrowed his eyes, focusing on the figure standing in front of his redheaded friend. He hadn't known that Daisuke liked girls with short hair. 

Hey, wait a minute! Saehara gaped like a fish, jaw almost dropping to the floor. The person he could see now, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, was definitely NOT a girl. Saehara could recognize that blue hair and those blue eyes even without the glasses. And that icy expression that was always in place. 

This had gotta be a dream!! 

His friend, Niwa Daisuke, was NOT dating the one and only Hiwatari Satoshi..! 

This was a dream. He was still in bed after a long night waiting for his father's snoring to stop. He was still asleep and having his worst ever nightmare. But… 

Daisuke was dating Hiwatari. 

Hiwatari was dating Daisuke. 

So THAT was why the most popular boy in school rejected all the girls who lined up to drool all over his feet… 

This was NOT happening. 

Daisuke was not on a date with Hiwatari Satoshi. 

Daisuke was not... 

"Let's go then." Daisuke's voice startled the reporter. He still couldn't believe that this was real. Daisuke and Hiwatari. How could this happen? 

Saehara had to pinch both his cheeks hard to convince himself that this was far from a dream. He had to accept the truth that his friend was on a date with Hiwatari. But how could he do that? 

His reporter self kicked in. He had to follow them, make sure that they were dating and not just having an ordinary meeting. Maybe he'd heard Daisuke wrong. Maybe the redhead didn't say 'date' a few minutes ago. Maybe everything was just a mistake after all. 

But then again, he had his camera, and the camera wouldn't lie. The only thing he could do was get some proof and convince himself later on. Or confront Daisuke with the proof. 

"Still mad, aren't you?" Daisuke asked again, smiling at Hiwatari. "I'm sorry I'm late. I promise I won't be late ever again..." 

Hiwatari stared at the redhead icily. "There won't be any more of this kind of shit if you're late." 

Saehara watched for another long minute before the two finally made their way to the bus stop together. He stayed behind a man who stood quite a way from the couple. In just five minutes, the bus came. Hiwatari and Daisuke were the first to get on board. Saehara, still hiding behind the same overweight man, managed to get onto the bus unseen. Walking close to the man, he passed his friends' seat while hiding his face with his camera. They didn't seem to notice though, because they were too busy talking.   
  
Saehara took the seat that was furthest from the couple. Daisuke seemed to talk a lot as the bus traveled, while Hiwatari was his usual cold self, only gazing out of the window. Sometimes he would turn his head to Daisuke, shrugging; sometimes he even answered some question that the redhead asked. But Saehara swore with his life that, even if just the once, he caught a glimpse of a smile from the blue-haired boy. 

Yup, this was a dream alright.

* * * * *

Saehara followed as the couple got off in the next town. They walked to the nearest cafe, apparently looking for breakfast. He still couldn't get close enough to get any incriminating evidence. They weren't doing anything interesting enough to photograph, just talking. And he couldn't really hear what they were talking about because of the distance between them. 

It was almost nine when they left the small restaurant. Saehara was wondering where the two could possibly go after their breakfast, when they stopped by the gate of the amusement park. Wait, they were going to an amusement park? They were dating at an amusement park? 

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who wanted to laugh at the idea. 

"We're going to an amusement park?" Hiwatari made a face, looking darkly over at Daisuke. "You asked me out to go to an amusement park?" 

Daisuke smiled brightly. "Yup! I decided that we should have a good time together, and this place is perfect for our... uhm-- age." The redhead shrugged. 

"Ha ha!" Hiwatari said sarcastically. "You know... if I could, I'd like to blast you with an energy ball right now." 

"Aww, come on, babe... there's nothing wrong with playing around in an amusement park. At least we can spend some time together. In _daylight_." Daisuke punctuated the last word, and Saehara winced. Had Daisuke just called Hiwatari 'babe'? Now he was really going to faint... 

A long silence filled the air and Hiwatari sighed heavily, "Okay then, you win... Come on..." 

Daisuke beamed and smiled widely, taking Hiwatari's hand and half-dragging the blue-haired boy to the ticket counter. Saehara followed them and bought a ticket for himself. He clutched his camera tighter to his chest, knowing something good was going to happen. 

He followed the two boys as they rode the roller coaster and other crazy attractions, mostly suggested by Daisuke. Hiwatari didn't look too happy about the whole thing; he shrugged most of the time at each request. But somehow, Daisuke always managed to convince the blue-eyed boy that everything would be fun. One thing he knew for sure was that Daisuke and Hiwatari enjoyed their time together. Hiwatari even smiled once in a while at something Daisuke said, but Saehara noticed that Hiwatari never really looked at Daisuke's face. They seemed awkward, but at the same time also seemed so perfect together. 

Daisuke with his all-black outfit looked like someone else, wilder and more wayward, even more aggressive than the usual Daisuke. Hiwatari looked great in white, a contrast with Daisuke. He looked like his usual icy self, but grumpier than ever. Saehara even started to think that they were acting like different people. Someone else in Daisuke and Hiwatari's bodies. But that was impossible, right? 

"Wanna ride the ferris wheel?" Daisuke asked at one point. 

Hiwatari scowled darkly. "That's stupid..." 

"The merry-go-round?" the redhead asked hopefully. 

"That's even MORE stupid." 

"Err, the roller coaster then?" 

The blue-haired boy snorted. "We did that twice already. What's the matter with you anyway?" 

Saehara, who was currently hiding behind a trashcan, eeped. It seemed that the two were going to start a fight. Daisuke looked quite angry, his ruby eyes glaring. "I just want us to spend one day together! Have fun together! Be normal! Is that so much to ask from you?" 

"Ha!" Hiwatari gave a mocking stare. "Guess what, buddy? We are _not_ normal! We could never be normal! And you want us to have a normal life?! That's so funny, very funny!" 

The other visitors were starting to stare at the two boys, and Daisuke dragged Hiwatari away from the crowd, going to an empty alley where nobody could hear them. But of course, they didn't notice that Saehara Takeshi was following them. 

Hiwatari leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring dangerously at Daisuke. "What now? Are you afraid that I would blast those people with energy balls or something?" he asked mockingly. Saehara was losing track. What did energy balls have to do with the date? And why did Hiwatari keep going on about them? 

Daisuke scowled. "Dammit! This was supposed to be fun; we're supposed to enjoy ourselves! This was such a bad idea..." he mumbled. 

"Well, you should've realized it after the first time you asked me. Going out in daylight is not for us!" Hiwatari glared. 

"If you could only relax..." Daisuke walked closer to the blue-haired boy, stretching out his hand, only to have Hiwatari huff and slap his hand away. "What's wrong with you, Krad?!" 

Saehara blinked. What did Daisuke call Hiwatari just then? Was that a nickname?! 

"You! You're the one who's wrong! Everything about you! You... Your face... You're the Wing Master!" Hiwatari blurted out. 

And what the hell was The Wing Master?! Saehara frowned even more. 

He didn't expect Daisuke to gape in silence and then burst into laughter, leaning against the wall beside Hiwatari. "Oh God... So that's the real reason... I thought..." Daisuke paused to laugh some more before continuing. "You're seeing me as Dai-chan, is that why?" 

Hiwatari scowled and muttered, "It feels like I'm talking to him instead of you; it's totally weird... The next thing that happens, I'm going to feel like I'm kissing him... And I'm wondering how you can be so calm about the idea of going out with Satoshi-sama..." 

Saehara blinked and blinked again. Why was Hiwatari calling himself Satoshi-sama?! And since when did Daisuke call himself Dai-chan?! If this was a dream, he wished he'd wake up soon. 

"So, you're jealous?" Daisuke asked. He shifted until he was standing before Hiwatari, looking up into the other's eyes, and smiled teasingly. "I didn't know you cared about me that much, ne?" 

The blue-haired grunted. "Hn." 

"Well," Daisuke whispered thickly, but loud enough for Saehara to hear what he's saying, "you could always close your eyes..." 

Hiwatari's mouth opened and closed. Looking away, he mumbled something that sounded like "I suppose…" 

"Close your eyes and just think of me…" Daisuke said mischievously. 

The blue-haired boy turned back to the redhead. "And what are _you_ going to do?" He asked rather softly. 

Daisuke grinned with an expression Saehara had never seen from him before. "And I'll close my eyes too…" 

"Mmm. And then?" Hiwatari smirked. From the looks of it, Hiwatari's anger had subsided. And something was going to happen that would be rather amusing for him and his camera. 

Daisuke shifted even closer. "What do you think?" 

Saehara's hands were trembling on his camera; he tried to focus the lens, capturing the two figures in one perfect frame. He saw Daisuke lean closer to Hiwatari, their eyes locked. Daisuke licked his lips while Hiwatari grinned evilly. 

"You know... this is kinda interesting actually..." Hiwatari suddenly said, evil grin increasing a notch. "I never thought there would come a day when you stood on tiptoe to kiss me." 

Ruby eyes snapped. Growling, Daisuke caught the taller boy's collar and pulled him down, bringing Hiwatari's face close to his own. "Just because you're taller with that creepy boy's body, it doesn't mean you're in control..." Daisuke smirked. 

"Prove it, then." 

Saehara wanted to close his eyes. There was no way Daisuke and Hiwatari were kissing! In front of his virgin eyes!! Wait, his eyes weren't virgin, but he'd still never seen two boys kissing before! That means he was virgin! And now, his two classmates were doing that right before his eyes! 

But above all, this would be the best time to take a picture of them. Carefully, he lifted his camera, focusing the lens once again, and... 

The bright light flared suddenly in the alley. The two figures turned to face him. Saehara panicked. He'd forgotten to turn off the flash. 

"Shit! He saw us!" Saehara heard Daisuke say. 

"He took a picture of us, you moron!" Hiwatari corrected rather sarcastically. 

The next thing he knew, he was already running. He didn't know why, though. Daisuke was his friend. He was certain that if he explained everything and promised that he wouldn't expose their secret, they would forgive him. But he didn't do it; he didn't stop running. 

Perhaps because he'd taken their picture while they were kissing each other -- err, more like they were eating each other, really -- just a minute ago. Or was it because they looked like someone he didn't know?

* * * * *

Daisuke yawned for the tenth time that day. He was so confused. He'd slept all day yesterday, waking up in the late afternoon, but still felt like he hadn't had enough sleep. But Monday wasn't his favorite day, especially today. For some reason, Saehara wasn't talking to him. He looked so strange, as if he was afraid of him. One time, the boy looked at him with an apologetic face and then ran away. 

Something was wrong with him. And he wanted to know what... 

"Oi, Saehara-kun!" Daisuke jogged over to where his friend stood, near the window. Saehara looked panicked, but before he had a chance to escape, Daisuke grabbed his shirt from behind. "You're not going anywhere. Now tell me what's going on." 

Saehara put on the best puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen, hiding his face behind the book he was carrying. "Daisuke! I'm so sorry for yesterday! I promise you I won't tell anyone, cross my heart!" 

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked. "About what? What did happen yesterday?" 

Saehara shook his head. "You still don't believe in me! I know why you didn't tell me... I understand that! But I'm your friend, and I would never betray my friends!" The school reporter put his hand on top of his shoulder. Daisuke was still puzzled. But then Hiwatari passed by them, and Saehara for some reason abruptly shrieked in panic. 

Hiwatari stopped, eyeing the two, and lifted one eyebrow. "What is it?" 

"Eh? Eh? Nothing... Ha ha ha...!" Saehara lifted his hand away from Daisuke, laughing nervously under Hiwatari's icy gaze. Daisuke frowned in confusion. 

Suddenly, the book in Saehara's hand fell to the floor with a low thud. The three boys bent down, reaching for the book. The book was open and something slipped out from between the pages. Daisuke and Hiwatari picked up the object at the same time. And turned wide-eyed. 

Daisuke felt his jaw almost drop to the floor. It was a picture of a boy with red hair kissing another boy with blue hair. It was a picture of _him_ kissing Hiwatari Satoshi, the same boy who was now holding the photo with him, and eyeing it rather too seriously. 

"GOMENNASAI...!!" Saehara grabbed the photo roughly and ran away, too frantic to remember to take his book with him. 

Daisuke was still having difficulty talking. He peered at Hiwatari who just stood beside him with the same creepy expression, staring after Saehara. And then slowly, he turned towards him. 

"That was... interesting," were the only words he said before walking away. 

Daisuke was left gaping for a long second before everything he'd just seen really took root in his mind, and he screamed mentally, enough to wake a kaitou from his slumber. _'DAAAAAARRRRKKKK....!!!'_

* * * * *

The thief stood gracefully under the bright light of the moon that night. Purple eyes looked to the window above; it was open just a little, but the lights were off. Saehara Takeshi was probably already asleep, and Dark would make sure that he was before he entered the house to steal back the picture. 

"Hatchoo...!" he sneezed. "I'm so sorry, Dai-chan... I never thought that it was Saehara! Honest! Atchoo..!" the thief said with chattering teeth, rubbing his nose. It was cold that night and he was only wearing his rather big sweater. This was supposed to be an easy mission compared to all the things he did at Emiko's instructions. "It seems that he's alone in the house, everything's clear." 

Daisuke could only scowl at the statement, _'What I can't believe is that you've been going out with Krad using my body and Hiwatari's without our knowledge.'_

Dark chortled lightly. "Well, uhm--that... You wouldn't want us to go using our own bodies instead, would you?! I mean, Dark Mousy seen in daylight?!" 

_'That doesn't mean you were doing the right thing by borrowing our bodies,'_ Daisuke muttered. 

"Heh, fine... Next time we'll go at night when nobody can see us." Dark winked. 

_'That's not what I'm talking about!'_

Dark laughed. "Yare yare... let's just get on with the mission, shall we?" 

The thief started to climb the drainpipe that stretched from the roof to the ground at the side of the Saehara's house. It only took him about five minutes to finally reach the window, creak it open and jump inside. The room was dark, but he could still make out the figure that was lying under the bed cover. Saehara Takeshi was deep asleep. 

_'Now, where should we search for this picture anyway?' _Dark sighed and walked to the nearest bookshelf. _'Ne, Dai-chan. You have any idea?'_

_'Hmm. He's pretty careless... perhaps in the bedside table...'_ Daisuke shrugged casually; Saehara was never very good at taking care of his stuff. It could have been anywhere, from inside his sock drawer to under his pillow. But he doubted that he'd keep a picture of his friend kissing another boy under the pillow. 

_'Hey, what's this?'_ Dark stopped in front of the small table near the bed, picking up a piece of paper and a white feather. He walked closer to the window; the light from the lamp on the street in front of the Saehara family house illuminated the paper so he could read what was written there. 

_'Hey! It's from Krad!' _

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. _'From Krad?' _

Dark read it and chucked silently. _'Hey, listen to this, Daisuke. _

_Dark, _

_I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. You're the thief among us, and you're taking so long to steal back the stupid photo from this Saehara boy. Therefore, I'm doing the job for you. I've taken the photo and the negative, as well as erasing the boy's memory of what occurred between his 'two friends' yesterday. _

_P.S. Don't ever ask me to go out in daylight again. _

_Krad.'_

Dark folded the letter, pocketed it, and jumped from the window, afraid that he might wake the sleeping boy. Once his feet touched the ground, he turned back into Daisuke without warning. 

_'Good thing he acted faster than us.'_ Dark stated mentally to his alter ego. _'And I'm freezing for nothing. Geez...'_

"You could at least warn me first before you change back." Daisuke gritted his teeth against the cold. "Let's go home and get a good night's sleep..." 

Dark nodded in agreement and yawned. Before he could close his eyes, Daisuke called out, "What about the picture? What do you think happened to it?! I hope Krad burned it or something..." 

Dark chortled evilly. _'You know Dai-chan... I have a pretty good idea where the picture is now...'_

The redhead blinked and shrugged. He walked back home without asking any further questions.

* * * * *

In his apartment, Hiwatari Satoshi leaned against the window; his head was tilted to one side as he stared at the picture in his hand. The moonlight was strong enough for him to see the two boys in the photo. His icy facade was still in place, but an alien smile curved upon his lips. 

_'Aren't you going to burn that along with the negative?' _Krad asked suddenly, faintly disgusted with the picture. _'It was a terrible kiss. He kisses better than that most of the time.'_

Hiwatari just smiled. _'I think this is sweet enough,'_ he commented. 

Krad shrugged, rolling onto his side to get some sleep. _'You can keep it if you want to, Satoshi-sama.'_

The blue-haired boy smiled even wider, staring more deeply at the scene in the picture. It wasn't him and Daisuke, but it was good enough. Saehara Takeshi could be a very good reporter one day. Absently, he smoothed out the slightly rumpled photo and made a mental note to buy a nice frame for it. 

_'Why thank you, Krad.'_

-owari-

* * * * *

Oookay, another terrible title.. (I ain't that creative...). Btw, my one and only Dark/Krad lemon fic is at my site (if you haven't known that yet g read them only if you think you're old enough ^^;;; well, duh!). Thank you for reading this one ^__^ review pretty much accepted *huggles and cookies*.  
-kaz (www.geocities.com/aosou23/).


End file.
